


Pirates of the bed sheets.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “Rise and shine.”





	Pirates of the bed sheets.

Saturday. Around ten o’clock in the morning. You Watanabe and Chika Takami are sharing a bed. You’s bed. The curtains of the bedroom are still closed. You is kind of hugging Chika. Chika is kind of cuddling You. She opens her eyes. She yawns.

“Ah, You-chan…” She says. Zero reaction from her girlfriend. She squeezes her left cheek. “You-chan, wake up…” She yawns again. She cannot help it. She’s tired. They’re tired. They watched too many movies the night before.

“Chika-chan?” You asks. She still has her eyes closed.

“Wake up, You-chan. Rise and shine.” Chika says. She smiles a little. You rubs one of her eyes.

“What–what time is it?” She asks. Chika looks at the ship-shaped clock You has on her side-table. Ten thirty-four in the morning.

“Half past ten.”

“Can I sleep until eleven, pretty please?” You says. She hugs Chika. Chika loves it.

“I guess.” She says. It’s autumn and You is warm. Chika buries her head on the bed sheets and You. Of course.

“I love you, Chika-chan.” You says under her breath.

“I love you too, You-chan.”

Chika kind of starts falling asleep again. She’s in that state in which you’re not awake but you’re not asleep either. She’s also kind of having a dream. You is a pirate and she wears those big, black hats with skulls pirates wear on cartoons. She looks cartoony, actually. She also has a huge sword and fights monsters in the sea. She’s so brave. Chika smiles.

It’s eleven am and none of them notices.

Chika wakes up again. She stares at You, who fell asleep again.

“So pretty,” She mutters, while moving You’s hair out of her face. She suddenly feels the urge to tickle her. She doesn’t know why. Maybe she just wants to hear her laugh and see her smile. And wake her up.

She starts doing so. You starts fidgeting, she starts smiling.

“Chika-chan! Stop it, Chika-chan!” She screams. She has her eyes closed and is giggling, chuckling and laughing all at the same time.

“Aye, captain! Aren’t you going to do something about this?” Chika says. She knows that You loves it when she calls her captain. You’s smile turns into a smug one.

“I’m gonna destroy you, sea monster!” You is always in the mood to play. Chika loves that about her. She hugs her by the hips.

“Really? Not if I destroy your ship first!” Chika keeps tickling her. You almost kicks her at some point. Chika backs. You is a good kicker and she doesn’t want her nose to be broken. And, as she does so, the bed sheets start capturing her. She’s about to fall from the bed.

“Huh? Any last words?” You says. Chika smiles.

“I love you?” Judging by her face, those words won’t convince Captain Watanabe. Chika’s smile turns bigger. “And you’re going down with me.” Then, she pulls. They go overboard. They’re a mess, all tangled up in the bed sheets, in the floor. It’s around eleven o’clock. They kiss.

“Rise and shine.” You says. Chika hugs her. And they stay there, in the floor, hugging each other, a bit more. Just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little heads up: i still have to upload 26 or 27 fics. ay. bear with me. i also really like this fic. i hope yall do too. thanks for reading!!


End file.
